Sorceress: Chapter One Rays of the Moon
by Thrandian
Summary: In this chapter a string of fate is made known to one Kaldorei Sorceress under the rays of the moon. As this chapter start we already can see the distaste her people have for her but, we see a small strength of letting things go. Beautiful detailed are expressed through out at this chapter, you will enjoy it.


Chapter 1

Rays of the Moon.

The moon shined down upon the city of Darnassus, illuminating the streets and building a pale blue as the priests sang their hymns in the temples and the druids gathered in their groves. All who lived in the city was enjoying the beautiful night with the soft cool breeze that flowed through the city under the beautiful moon and starlit sky. A lone figure walking down the street leading to the Temple of the Moon, was a young Kaldorei lady with her silvery hair sparkling in the moonlight her glowing pale blue eyes were fixed upon the temple. She carried herself well as only the elves could do, such grace and fairness blessed upon her. Slowly she arrived at the temple to only be met with looks of disgust and disdain.

She sighed but keep her way into the temple, once she made it a few steps in she stopped in awe of the beauty. Lush green grass covered the ground with trees and flowers here and there, with a stone path leading to the center where a Moonwell sat with a statue of Elune at its center, holding a bowl raised above her head. The statue towered above, almost reaching the ceiling of the temple. Magic water flowed down from the bowl into the well as the rays of the moon shining down upon it. Such beauty that nothing could describe. Slowly the young Kaldorei made her way to the edge of the pond and kneeled before the statue.

"Oh Elune, I thank you for all you have done for me in my life upon Azeroth. Mother Moon, I ask that you please shine your rays of light down and illuminate the path of those who've lost their way" the young Kaldorei prayed.

The priests and others in the temple watched as the girl prayed, their gazed of hate and disdain never faded.

"How dare she come into this place" a priestess said to the other.

"I know, she knows what her kind did to our people, yet she comes in here like nothing is wrong" the other priestess replied.

The young Kaldorei stood bowing to the statue before she turned around, an as she turned her gaze met the others. She shook her head and left the temple as the others watch with their harsh gazes.

"I don't know why they're still holding old grudges" she thought to herself as she walked down the temple steps. She released a sigh as she walked, slowly making her way to through the Temple Gardens.

Keeping to the street she looked around, enjoying the beauty of the garden, slowly a smile met her lips. She slowly made her way through the gardens, though as she walked she was greeted with harsh gazes by the other, still she pressed on not allowing the smile to leave. After a while she arrived to where she was heading, the Craftsmen's Terrace.

Within the Craftsmen's Terrace the looks she got were less harsh but still there. These people knew her and thought she was a sweet person but disagreed with that she was. Feeling a little at ease now that she was in a more "welcoming" part of the city, she kept to the path and made it to her home.

Upon arrive home she was shocked to find a letter awaiting her. Curious of the letter she inspected it and inscribed on it was "To: Nalshara Moonsong. From: High Sorcerer Andromath". Nalshara blinked a few times confused on why a High Sorcerer would send a letter to her of all people. After waking from her daze she went on to open and read the letter.

"Dear Nalshara Moonsong,

Word has reached the Magi of Stormwind that a young Kaldorei sorceress was running around Darnassus. Knowing all to the well the rather… Bitter taste the mass of the Kaldorei people have for the Arcane and those who use it, a council was made and we looked into you to see if you were worth us stepping in and offering you a chance to grow. So we watched you throughout the last few weeks and, we were impressed with what we saw, you're a bit rough around the edge but that is to be expect.

Now onto the matter at hand, I would like to formally invite you to come to Stormwind and study with the other Arcanists here. We have much at our disposal here to help teach you and you to study from. Lodging will be provided and there will be an allowance given for the first few months until you can get on your feet. We look forward to seeing you, do take care until then.

Sincerely, High Sorcerer Andromath. "

Nalshara dropped the letter upon reading it as she fell to her knees in tears.

"Thank you… Thank you Elune! Oh Elune, thank you!" She cried out as the silver tears streamed down her face. Unable to stop crying these tears of joy she reached for the paper and held it over her heart. Leaning against the wall with her letter close and tears streaming, she finally cried herself to sleep under the rays of the moon.


End file.
